The Grateful Dead Movie Soundtrack
The Grateful Dead Movie Soundtrack is a five CD live album by the Grateful Dead. It was recorded from October 16 to October 20, 1974, and was released on Grateful Dead Records on November 9, 2004 at the same time the Movie was released on DVD. It was rereleased on March 15, 2005 on Rhino/Warner Bros. Records. In 1974, the Grateful Dead were exhausted from touring, and their sound system, the "Wall of Sound", had proven too expensive to continue with. In response, the group decided to stop touring for an indefinite period of time. In October they played five nights at the Winterland Ballroom in San Francisco, California. As they were the last concerts before the hiatus, the Grateful Dead wanted them to be properly recorded and documented by a film crew. The results were a rather unsuccessful live album, Steal Your Face, and a film, The Grateful Dead Movie. The movie was released in theaters in 1977, and on videotape in 1981. In 2004 it was expanded to a double DVD with bonus cuts and documentaries along with a five CD album which was released as The Grateful Dead Movie Soundtrack. According to GD vault archivist Daivd Lemieux on an interview filmed for PBS broadcast of the Movie, the original Soundtrack was going to be seven discs but the higher up's thought five was enough. As a result, some songs were edited with Eyes Of The World having over 5 minutes removed. The album included even more previously unreleased tracks, including a rare "Tomorrow Is Forever". The DVD contains one track not released on the soundtrack ("Sugaree" from October 18 which was released on Steal Your Face). Track listing Disc one #"U.S. Blues" (Robert Hunter, Jerry Garcia) – 5:13 #"One More Saturday Night" (Bob Weir) – 6:33 #"China Cat Sunflower" > (Hunter, Garcia) – 9:14 #"I Know You Rider" (traditional, arr. Grateful Dead) – 6:07 #"Eyes of the World" > (Hunter, Garcia) – 13:01 #"China Doll" (Hunter, Garcia) – 6:16 #"Playing in the Band" (Hunter, Mickey Hart, Weir) – 31:44 Disc two #"Scarlet Begonias" (Hunter, Garcia) – 13:56 #"He's Gone" > (Hunter, Garcia) – 13:01 #"Jam" > (Grateful Dead) – 7:31 #"Weirdness" > (Grateful Dead) – 8:05 #"The Other One" > (Bill Kreutzman, Weir) – 7:34 #"Spanish Jam" > (Grateful Dead) – 1:48 #"Mind Left Body Jam" > (Grateful Dead) – 3:10 #"The Other One" > (Kreutzman, Weir) – 2:28 #"Stella Blue" (Hunter, Garcia) – 9:04 #"Casey Jones" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:23 Disc three #"Weather Report Suite" – 16:44 #*"Prelude" (Weir) #*"Part I" (Eric Andersen, Weir) #*"Part II: Let It Grow" (John Barlow, Weir) #"Jam" > (Grateful Dead) – 8:54 #"Dark Star" > (Hunter, Garcia, Hart, Kreutzman, Phil Lesh, Pigpen, Weir) – 24:10 #"Morning Dew" (Bonnie Dobson, Tim Rose) – 13:54 #"Not Fade Away" > (Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) – 8:34 #"Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 7:33 Disc four #"Uncle John's Band" (Hunter, Garcia) – 9:08 #"Big Railroad Blues" (Noah Lewis) – 5:02 #"Tomorrow Is Forever" (Dolly Parton, Porter Wagoner) – 6:26 #"Sugar Magnolia" (Hunter, Weir) – 5:26 #"He's Gone" > (Hunter, Garcia) – 13:49 #"Caution Jam" > (Grateful Dead) – 4:30 #"Drums" > (Kreutzman) – 1:23 #"Space" > (Grateful Dead) – 9:14 #"Truckin'" > (Hunter, Garcia, Lesh, Weir) – 9:48 #"Black Peter" (Hunter, Garcia) – 10:10 #"Sunshine Daydream" (Hunter, Weir) – 3:14 Disc five #"Playing in the Band" > (Hunter, Hart, Weir) – 13:24 #"Drums" > (Hart, Kreutzman) – 4:09 #"Not Fade Away" > (Holly, Petty) – 14:44 #"Drums" > (Hart, Kreutzman) – 4:53 #"The Other One" > (Kreutzman, Weir) – 10:56 #"Wharf Rat" > (Hunter, Garcia) – 9:35 #"Playing in the Band" (Hunter, Hart, Weir) – 8:38 #"Johnny B. Goode" (Chuck Berry) – 3:55 #"Mississippi Half-Step Uptown Toodleloo" > (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:34 #"We Bid You Goodnight" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 1:59 Recording dates *October 16, 1974 – Disc 1 track 7 *October 17, 1974 – Disc 1 tracks 3-4, Disc 2 tracks 2-10, Disc 4 track 4 *October 18, 1974 – Disc 1 track 1, Disc 3 *October 19, 1974 – Disc 1 tracks 2 & 5-6, Disc 2 track 1, Disc 4 tracks 1-3 & 5-11 *October 20, 1974 – Disc 5 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh – bass guitar, vocals *Donna Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – keyboards, piano *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Mickey Hart – drums on disc 5 Production *David Lemieux and Jeffrey Norman – record producers *Bill Wolf – audio engineer *Jeffrey Norman – audio mixer *Eileen Law – archival research *Gary Gutierrez – cover art *Bruce Polonsky and Dave Patrick – photography *Robert Minkin – package design and production Category:Albums Category:DVD Category:1974